Hotter than Lava
く |Rōmaji title = Maguma yori Atsuku |Literal title = Hotter Than Magma |Series = DB |Number = 132 |Saga = Piccolo Jr. Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = November 2, 1988 |English Airdate = October 22, 2003 |Previous = Walking Their Own Ways |Next = Changes }} く|''Maguma yori Atsuku''|lit. "Hotter Than Magma"}} is the tenth episode of the Piccolo Jr. Saga and the one hundred thirty-second episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 2, 1988. Its original American airdate was October 22, 2003. Summary Still training with Mr. Popo, blindfolded Goku can not yet harness his ki. Back on the ground, the villagers flee Popo Poco Volcano. Tien Shinhan, Krillin, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu each try individually to stop the flow of lava towards the defenseless village. Just as it looks like the threat has passed, the volcano erupts again, with even more power. Krillin falls down a crack in the earth and Chiaotzu saves him using the flying technique, after which, Tien suggests that Krillin learn the flying technique. The elder of the village refuses to leave, and Mint and her brother can not make him move. Tien manages to divert the lava flow, but it does not leave the village safe. Krillin runs off to try to stop the lava himself. He is still drunk, so he thinks he can do this. Krillin runs to save Mint from the lava flow, but still, she will not leave without the elder of the village. Krillin then tries to block the village with a big rock. Yamcha blasts a hole for water to flow though and continues comparing himself to Goku. Yamcha manages to flood the entire forest, but somehow, not the village. Everything is fine until the volcano erupts again. Together, Yamcha and Tien blast a rock wall that diverts the lava and protects the village. Training continues for everyone as the next World Martial Arts Tournament is only three years away. Major Events *Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu save a village from an erupting volcano. Appearances Characters *Goku *Mr. Popo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Yamcha *Paul *Mint *Poco Poco Village Elder Locations *The Lookout *Poco Poco Volcano Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *This is the last episode in the FUNimation dub until Dragon Ball GT where Stephanie Nadolny regularly voices Goku. For the next episode, she is replaced by Sean Schemmel who first voices Goku as a teenager with Stephanie Nadolny not returning as Goku until "A Devastating Wish". *This is also the last episode where Laurie Steele regularly voices Krillin. For the next episode, she is replaced by Sonny Strait who first voices Krillin as a teenager. **In the alternate Blue Water dub, this is the last episode until the Blue Water English dub of Dragon Ball GT, where Zoe Slusar regularly voices Goku. For the next episode, she is replaced by Jeffrey Watson who first voices Goku for the remainder of the episodes. *Goku's tail is cut off for the third time, but it is cut off permanently by Kami during his training. It is later regrown again by Old Kai in "The Tail's Tale". *In the Japanese version, this is the last episode to use the third version of the ending. *In the Japanese version of this and the previous episode, the lava is erroneously referred to by everyone as magma. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 132 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 132 (BD) pt-br:Mais quente que a lava fr:Dragon Ball épisode 132 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball